Before Obedience
by Airrizzon
Summary: My interpretation of how Kia and Louise met, based on the small facts given in the popular game "Absolute Obedience." Based in post war Germany. There's no need for any knowledge of the game to enjoy this story! Warning, the game, and this fic is yaoi!


It was very early, the mist still hung on the air. A well muscled man with beautiful gray eyes, short hair that was slightly spiked and was the same shade as his eyes, stood silently in the middle of a grassy field, a gun in hand. He ignored the vapor that clung to his lashes as he aimed his weapon. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three consecutive shots rang out in the silent morning. The man began walking. He stopped after about 500 yards, and leaned close to a practice target, shaped like a human. There was a hole right in between two painted eyes. "Huh, I'd like to see anyone do better."

Smiling, the man moved toward the other two targets, and confirmed his shots. Both had hit their mark. "WELBEHENNA!!!" An angry voice screamed. The man froze, looking horrified. A tall, older man walked up to him. He was clad in a black German military uniform, and it was easy to see from the medals on it, he was a Lieutenant. "Kia, what in God's name do you think you're doing out here? Didn't you hear the announcement? All troops are to report to the parade grounds at once to greet the new Second Lieutenant!"

Kia holstered his gun, and waved his hand in a careless gesture. "Alright, alright I'm coming. I just thought a new officer would appreciate seeing a sharp shooter like me in action."

The Lieutenant sighed. "Kia, you could be a Lieutenant yourself someday if you didn't have such a problem with authority."

Kia winced. He knew why the Lieutenant was being nice to him, it was the same reason everyone was. They pitied him. An orphan, whose mother had died when he was 14 from a stress induced heart attack, caused by his drunk of a father who died two years later. The only person he had ever said "I love you" to was his mother, and when she died she took those precious words with her to the grave. Kia found many willing partners in the military, and could sometimes forget the loneliness in his heart for a night or so, but nobody had ever broken down the defenses he'd built around his heart. Nobody had ever really cared enough to try.

"I know. Look just lemme clean up here, and I'll be right along, ok?" He said to the Lieutenant, who nodded, and walked off at a fast pace. Kia picked up each of the targets, one by one, and placed them back in the shed the soldiers kept them in when not in use.

He walked back to the main compound, and as he reached the hill overlooking it, he felt his heart clutch in fear. The units were already formed, and parading around for the new Second Lieutenant. "Geez what is this? It's not like he's a General or anything." He ran down the hill, and spotted his unit, marching perfectly in rhythm in front of the officers. He moved along the outside of the parade field carefully, and when he saw his chance he tried to jump into formation. Just as he ran toward the corner of the line, he heard someone yell "Left face!" The whole unit turned toward him, just as he was inches from them.

There was a resounding thud as the first few troops crashed into Kia, falling to the ground. Those in the next several rows fell over their companions until the whole unit was piled on top of one another in a groaning, grumbling mass. "Shit..." Kia breathed.

"Who's responsible for this?" A soft voice yelled. Kia looked up, and caught his breath at the sight of the man in front of him.

Sitting in the back of his Mercedes Benz, a beautiful man, with long luxurious blond hair, and shimmering blue eyes heaved a sigh. "Is something wrong master Louise?"

Louise shook his head, and stared out the window into the darkness that precedes dawn, his face expressionless. After several silent minutes he turned toward the driver. "Gallacher, please remind me why I have agreed to humor my father?"

A heavily muscled man, with dark skin, no hair, sunglasses, and wearing nothing but pants and a tie responded with a quiver in his voice. "M... Master Louise, the heir of the Hardwich family must know something about military politics! Besides the uniform suits you."

Louise gave an amused snort, and touched the rim of his new hat. "So it does." He gracefully uncrossed, and recrossed his legs in apparent boredom, and folded his hands. Louise lived a life of privilege. His family had been among the most wealthy in Germany for much longer than any history book could account for. Whatever he had desired in his entire life he got. Except once. In his youth he would have given all of the wealth, and prestige his name afforded him just to be loved. His parents however had only wed to strengthen ties with their own powerful bloodlines, and cared nothing for the son they had born, except to see him well educated, and well dressed. A model of high class society. When he realized this at the tender age of 9, he sealed off his heart from the world. He had forgotten how to wear an expression that reflected his emotions, and given up on the idea of true love.

"We're here master Louise." Gallacher said. The car paused at the gate of a military outpost. Two men at arms gave a salute, and they drove on, until they reached the heart of the compound. Louse patiently waited for Gallacher to get out and open his door, before stepping out.

The sun had just risen, and he heard someone yell. "Attention!" He looked around, and saw several squadrons of men in uniform, all staring straight ahead. A General walked up to him as he approached, and Louise saluted. "Master Hardwich, it's an honor to have you among us."

Louise smiled gently. "The honor is all mine General. I'm afraid I will only be stationed here for a month, but I'm sure I will be able to gain much from my experience here."

The General made a low bow toward him, and he suppressed the urge to grimace. Just once he would like for people to treat him like a normal person. The General stood up, and shouted at the troops, who began a complicated march, meant to impress their new Second Lieutenant.

Louise watched with detached interest as they marched, then something caught his eye. A soldier was sneaking around the side of one of the units. Without moving his head, he watched as the man tried to discretely join the formation. "Left face!" The General cried. Louise suppressed a grin as the line collided with the tardy soldier. The General quickly ruined his mood. "I'm so sorry master Hardwich! I'll personally punish the Private who ruined your welcoming parade!"

Louise raised his hand. "Please General allow me to deal with this man." The General stiffened, and nodded vigorously, obviously afraid of what fate the heir to the most wealthy family in Germany had in store for the dumb Private. Louise walked calmly toward the pile of bodies. "Who's responsible for this?" He yelled in a controlled voice.

He saw the man try to dig his way out from under the bodies. He waited calmly as he struggled out, and got to his feet. "Hehe sorry sir, my bad." He said, rubbing the back of his head, a slightly amused and embarrassed grin on his face.

Louise struggled to maintain his poker face, though he was ready to burst out laughing. He thought he would bring the man down a peg. "Do you know who I am?" He was met with a blank stare. "I am Louise Hardwich, the new Second Lieutenant, and this" he motioned with a wave of his hand toward the dog pile of men "was my welcoming parade."

The man continued to smile. "Really sorry bout the mess. My name's Kia WelBehenna." Kia said, holding out his hand for Louise to shake.

Louise was stunned. "Do you... Do you even know who the Hardwich family is?"

Kia's eyes turned cold, and his grin faded. "Of course I do, but just cause you're the richest guy in Germany, I ain't gonna go slobbering around at your heels."

Though Louise was relieved that he had finally met someone who wouldn't fear him for his power, he maintained his cold demeanor. He glanced at Kia's outstretched hand, and noticed a very nasty scar along the wrist. He touched it lightly, and Kia withdrew. "What happened there?"

Kia tugged his sleeve over his arm, and looked away. "My father tried tossing a piece of hot firewood at my mother when I was 10. I took the blow for her. I hate that damn thing."

Louise finally smiled, the ice around his heart beginning to melt. "I don't know why. It's like a badge of honor, for defending a helpless woman. I like that scar on you, it's something to wear with pride Kia."

Their eyes met for a long moment. _I want him._ Both thought the exact same thing. Louise suddenly turned away sharply. "You will meet me at 1800 hours in front of the barracks. I will have your punishment for today's infraction ready for you then."

Kia smiled. "It's a date."

At 6:00 that evening, Louise leaned against the wall to the barracks, and went over his plan in his head once more. The door opened, and Kia stepped out. Louise started walking, not waiting to see if Kia followed. "Seeing as how I am new here, you will escort me around this town, show me the best places for a soldier to eat and drink, then join me for dinner."

Kia looked confused. "Um ok, but how are we gonna get into town?" They stopped in front of a black Mercedes Benz, and Gallacher opened the passenger door for them. "Woah sweet!" Kia said, climbing in after Louise.

"Gallacher, take us into the downtown area. Pick us up at midnight where you dropped us off." Louise said, noting the expression on Kia's face, and pretending indifference.

Kia stretched out, and sighed. "Man you rich kids sure know how to live."

Louise gave Kia a cold look. "I'm 22."

Kia grinned with his eyes shut. "Ya and I'm 21, but we're still kids as far as the military is concerned."

After several minutes the car stopped, and Kia opened the door to get out. Suddenly Gallacher burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I should have opened it for you right away!"

Kia stared at the huge man, who could easily tear him limb from limb bawling like a baby. "Ehh..."

Louise waved his hand a Gallacher. "It's alright Gallacher. Kia doesn't know much about high society."

"Yeah... It's not your fault. If you wanna open it for me next time go for it!" Kia said, a drop of sweat on his brow.

Gallacher got out of the car, dropped to his knees, and grasped Kia's hands, tears in his eyes, and a huge grin on his face. "Thank you master Kia! I won't make a mistake like that again!"

Louise looked down at Gallacher. "Well we should go now for dinner. We will see you in a few hours."

He let go of Kia's hands, and got back into the car as if nothing unusual had happened, and drove away. As they started walking, Kia jerked his thumb back toward the car. "What was up with him?"

Louise sighed. "Gallacher was employed by my father to keep an eye on me, and make me happy. He's not very bright, but he's exceptionally loyal to the Hardwich family."

Kia hummed thoughtfully. "Not very bright, I'd say he's six bullets short of a loaded pistol."

Louise gave him a cold look. "Shall we continue with what we came here to do?"

Kia grinned. "Oh yeah! Follow me." They walked for several minutes, Kia pointing out all the different establishments, and mentioning what ones were safe to go to, and what ones you shouldn't enter unless you wanted to have your beer drugged. Finally they chose a quiet little pub in the center of the downtown core. As they sat down, Louise was beginning to develop very warm feelings for Kia. "And when I opened it, there was the cake I'd been looking at when we were at the Christmas market! Mom had cut back on her food just to get it for me."

Louise smiled. "Your mother sounds like such a wonderful person, to have raised such a kind hearted man."

Kia winced. "She was... until she died."

"I'm sorry." Louise said, and he meant it. He gently moved his hand across the table, and grasped Kia's.

Kia looked up at him, running his thumb along the back of Louise's hand, and smiled. "Say, this place has rooms upstairs that charge by the hour. Wanna have our dinner up there?"

Louise grinned. "It may get cold."

Kia smirked. "I doubt it." They grinned and moved over to the bar to order a room. Once the bartender heard Louise's name, he immediately took them upstairs to a private room. It was quite cozy looking, with a soft bed, a night stand with a warm lamp, and a window facing the back ally for privacy, but the lack of decoration made it obvious what the room was used for.

Once the door was closed, Kia moved closer to Louise, and touched his cheek. "You've got soft skin. Lets see if the rest of your body is that smooth."

Louise smiled, and removed Kia's jacket, kissing his neck. "For a Private you've got good muscle tone."

Kia removed Louise's jacket too, running his fingers across his nipples. "I was gonna say the same thing rich boy."

Louise whispered in Kia's ear. "Don't be nervous when you see me. I know how to use it."

Kia smiled, and moved his head down to Louise's chest. "Why should I be nervous? I'm gonna give you a night you'll never forget."

Suddenly they stopped, and pulled apart. "I'm not on the bottom, you are!" They yelled at the exact same time.

Louise gave him a cold look. "What makes you think I'd let someone like you take me?"

Kia glared at him. "You've used the rich boy routine too many times today. I gonna show you what it's like to be with a real man!"

Louise glared at Kia. "I'm more of a real man than you could handle!"

"Prove it!" Kia yelled. They both stood up, pulled their pants to their ankles, and stared. They were the same size. "Well you don't see that every day."

Louise sighed. He knew that Kia would never give in to him, and although a strong willed partner was nice, he knew it wouldn't be any fun unless Kia was willing.

Kia bent over and pulled up his pants. "Well that was a waste of time. Got me all worked up for nothing."

Louise snorted and started putting his own clothes back on. "What a pity. You're sure you won't submit?" Kia gave Louise a knowing look that clearly said "Will you?", and Louise sighed.

Just as they finished getting dressed, a scream broke the silence. They raced to the window and looked out. A man lay unconscious on the ground, while another straddled him, trying to remove his clothes. Without a word they raced down the stairs, ran outside, and around the side of the building into the alley. By the time they got there the man had removed his victim's pants, and was pulling down his own.

Louise reached behind him, and pulled out his bull whip. Just as the attacker reached for the unconscious man, Louise snapped it forward, and caught his hands together. "When two men are having sex, it looks a little suspicious if his partner is unconscious with a lump on his head, don't you agree?" He said looking at Kia.

Kia pulled out his gun, and cocked it. "Yeah, especially if he decides to do it in an alley behind a bar that offers hourly rooms. You'd think he was a rapist."

They moved closer, and saw that both men were wearing uniforms like their own, but in the dark it was hard to tell what rank either of them were. The would be rapist struggled against Louise's whip to no avail. Louise gave him a sinister grin. "You know I think he _was_ going to rape him. I say we give him a taste of his own medicine."

Kia grinned, his gun still pointed at the man. "Looks like we'll get some action tonight after all. Who should go first?"

Louise glanced at Kia and grinned. "Why don't we go at the same time?"

Kia smiled, and felt his erection growing. "I like the way you think, but first lets loosen him up a little." He put the safety on his gun, and pushed the man onto his hands and knees. "Don't even think of making a sound. I can have the safety off, and a bullet in your rectum before you can finish yelling the word 'help'."

The man looked horrified, but Kia ignored him, and shoved the barrel of his gun into the man's ass. He gasped, and bit his lips, but didn't cry out. Louise was very impressed, and slightly turned on by Kia's technique. He moved next to Kia, and keeping a tight grip on the whip with one hand, he ran a finger around the man's hole. "My, don't you get wet fast? Do you need something bigger?"

The man gasped. "Fuck you!" And a soft moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

Kia grimaced, and shoved the barrel in deeper. He didn't want this man to feel pleasure, he wanted him to suffer for trying to hurt another person. Louise touched him on the shoulder. "I think he does need something bigger. Sit down, and hold onto him."

Kia grinned, and sat down behind the man. Louise loosened the whip slightly, and retied it so that the man's arms and legs were both bound, then he tied the end to a pipe that ran along the alley. Kia slid his pants off, and pulled the man closer. "Nicely done Louise." He pressed his rod against the man's wet opening.

Louise removed his pants, and knelt down in front. "I should go in first, at your angle it'll be easier for you to slide in second than me."

Kia moaned. "Aw spoil sport." But he grinned as Louise thrust himself into the man. He grabbed onto his hips, and just as Louise pressed himself in as deep as he could, Kia pulled his hips down onto his raging penis. The man cried out, but Kia picked up his gun, and held it to his head. "Don't forget, I still have this." He said in a strained voice.

Kia and Louise were in a state of nirvana as their cocks rubbed against one another. Kia changed his rhythm so that he and Louise were alternating thrusts, and could feel each other to the fullest. As they bukkaked the man, they were both filled with unbearable pleasure, not just because of their dicks rubbing together, or the tight virgin ass they were reaming out, but because they knew it was poetic justice, and forcing a man who would have raped an innocent victim to feel the same humiliation he would have dealt was unbearably satisfying. In bliss, they reached for each other's hands as they climaxed. The man cried out, and fainted from pain and exhaustion.

Kia and Louise pulled out, and tried to catch their breaths. After several minutes, Kia stood up, his legs shaking, and pulled up is pants. "If only every time could feel like that."

Louise nodded, knowing what he meant, and pulled up his own pants. "There are so many people who deserve nothing less than degrading sex, until they learn absolute obedience."

Kia glanced at the man they had just assaulted. "I know I've seen him a lot around the base, but I just can't remember his name." Suddenly they heard a pained groan from behind them. The man who had been attacked was regaining consciousness. Kia knelt down next to him. "Oi, you ok?"

The man looked around fearfully, and noticed his attacker bound up, and half naked. Louise got down on his other side. "It's alright, we taught him a lesson. He didn't get the chance to hurt you."

The man let out a relieved sob, and held his head. After several moments he tried to stand up. Kia and Louise helped him to his feet. Finally he blinked a few times, and smiled. He wasn't exceptional looking, but he wasn't ugly either. "Thank you, I wish I knew how to repay you."

Louise smiled at him. "We're all soldiers, it's our job to help one another."

The man shook his head vigorously and winced. "No, you deserve to be rewarded. I know I can't mention this to our superiors... Rather than commend you, they'd have you thrown out." He suddenly looked thoughtful, and reached into his pocket. When he withdrew his hand he was holding a large wad of cash. He pressed it into Louise's hand. "Here."

Louise and Kia looked stunned. "I can't accept this." Louise said, trying th push the money back into the soldier's hand.

"Yes you can!" He said forcefully. "You saved my life, and my chastity. My fiancé will be grateful too. When she hears what you did I'm sure she'll agree that what we've saved for the wedding was well spent."

Before either of them could object further, the man ran off. Louise sighed, and passed the money to Kia. "I don't need any more of this. Here."

Kia stood there looking at the money in Louise's hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Louise that's it!" Louise jumped. "We could start an agency for people who've been screwed over by men like that one! 'We'll teach your tormentor absolute obedience for a nominal fee!' It'd be a great way to get rid of all the assholes in this world who are like my father."

Louise grinned. "I guess tonight could be considered our first mission." Louise smiled, and handed half of the money to Kia. "It's a deal, partner."

Kia frowned angrily. "Oi I thought you said you didn't need any more money?"

Louise gave Kia a cold look. "Well if we're going into business I can't very well do mine for free, and let you charge money. Tonight was an equal share because we did equal work."

Kia looked stunned and heartbroken. "But you just said I could have it!" He whined. They argued all evening until Gallacher picked them up at midnight.

Kia watched as Louise strode up and down the ranks a week later during an inspection. They had agreed to wait until Louise's one month commission was up before making serious plans about staring their business. Louise stopped in front of Kia. "Straighten your collar Private."

Kia did as he was asked, feeling slightly resentful. _Bah it's straight, he does this to me every morning, even if my uniform is perfect! _He thought. Louise got to the end of the unit, and turned toward his Lieutenant. "The troops are in order sir."

Suddenly a Sergeant came running up to Louise and saluted. "Sir, Colonel Reams asked me to escort you to his office at once."

Louise nodded, and looked at his Lieutenant, who gave a slight nod. Louise walked away with the Sergeant. Something began nagging at Kia's mind. An image of Colonel Reams came to mind, and then he realized where he had seen the man they had assaulted before. It was the same man. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as he remembered that he had said Louise's name in front of the Colonel. "Shit!" He yelled, and started to run after Louise.

"WELBEHENNA!" The yell caught him off guard. "I didn't give you permission to break rank! 20 laps around the filed, NOW!"

"But sir..." Kia tried to protest.

"50 LAPS!!! Say one more word and I'll have you written up!" The Lieutenant yelled. Kia had no choice but to do as he was ordered.

_Louise, please be ok till I'm done!_ He thought desperately as he began running faster than was expected for laps.

The Sergeant led Louise into the main building, and down several halls until they reached a door with Colonel Reams' name on it, that stood slightly ajar. The Sergeant entered with Louise behind him. "Sir, I brought Second Lieutenant Hardwich as you requested."

Louise noticed several Lt. Colonel's and Majors in the room. "You're dismissed Sergeant." A voice said from a chair behind a desk, which was facing the window.

As the Sergeant shut the door, one of the Majors stood in front of it. Louise began to get a very bad feeling. The man in the chair stood up. "YOU!" Louise yelled in shock.

The man smiled wickedly. "So you remember me? I'll never forget you. I was really looking forward to having that nice little piece of ass from Kefka's unit, but you had to go spoil my fun. I never did get the name of your accomplice. Why don't you tell me, so he can join the party too?"

Louise remained silent, and glared at Reams. He wasn't about to drag Kia into this. One of the Lt. Colonels grabbed his arms, and held them behind him. Louise struggled, but a Major punched him in the stomach. Each of the men moved up in front of him, and began punching him fiercely. Louise tried desperately to make himself numb to the pain. After what felt like several hours, his head began to fog. He was vaguely aware of someone removing his clothes, but he didn't have the strength to fight back. "I'm going to get you back for the humiliation you gave to me!" He wasn't sure if he really heard Reams, or if he was dreaming.

The sound of gunfire brought him back to his senses. He looked up painfully. Kia was standing over him, holding a smoking gun, and glaring at someone in front of him. "...after hurting a Hardwich you'll still have a job?" Louise couldn't focus on everything Kia had said. He became aware of several people crying out in pain, and looked around. All of the Majors, and Lt Colonels were lying on the ground, blood seeping from their legs.

Colonel Reams was screaming on the ground, holding his groin, which was spewing a very large amount of blood. Louise didn't recall Reams taking off his pants. The last thing he could remember was Kia lifting him up in his arms, and saying "You're safe now."

Louise awoke into a world of pain. He gritted his teeth against the cry that tried to escape his lips. Suddenly he felt something soft on his hand. He opened his eyes, and saw Kia sitting next to him, holding his hand. "Bout time you woke up."

Louise worked his tongue around in his mouth. "How...how long..." He managed to say, before the pain of talking became too much.

"Three days. Gallacher wasn't much help, sobbing and screaming at your bedside. Your old man even stopped by for a few. He's a real piece of work.

Louise grimaced. He hated the thought of his father coming to see him while he lay helpless in a hospital bed. He knew he had only come to make sure Louise would live. "I'll say."

"Oh Reams got booted. So did his little helpers. As soon as the General heard what they did to you, he fired their asses, and had um locked up in military prison."

"It's what they deserve." Louise said. He closed his eyes, but the sound of metal on metal made him open them again.

"I bought you a get well gift." Louise looked at Kia's outstretched hand. There was a metal choker in it, just Louise's size. Kia shook his wrist to reveal an identical bangle. "I thought if we'd be working together we should have something to show it, since we're partners and all."

Kia put the choker on Louise, and clasped it shut. Louise reached up to touch it. The metal was very smooth and warm. He wasn't sure what it was made of, but he knew it had to have been expensive. It probably cost Kia all of the money they had made saving that soldier from Reams. He was genuinely touched, but he didn't want Kia to know it. He put on his poker face. "Thank you Kia." He sighed, and shut his eyes again.

"Your welcome. I'll be back later, I gotta check in with the Lieutenant, and let him know you woke up." He heard Kia say.

Before he lost consciousness again he thought to himself. _With Kia at my side, this is going to be an interesting career move._


End file.
